Arm and leg slings are useful to isolate a limb while the limb heals. Prior art mechanical arm slings can require a cloth or fabric loop that hangs over the shoulder of a patient to support the limb while the limb is immobilized by the mechanical sling. The cloth or fabric loop is undesirable because the cloth or fabric loop causes stress on the neck or shoulder that can cause additional injuries leading to cervical spine damage and neuropathy. Prior art leg slings that include an over-the-shoulder cloth or fabric loop also suffer from similar problems.
Prior art bulky-sponge armrest devices that include bulky self-adhering hook-and-loop fasteners are undesirable because the prior art devices are not durable, not storable, and are not reusable. Furthermore, the devices are susceptible to harboring bacteria and viral particles that can cause disease or illness. These prior arts devices are not hypoallergenic and can therefore cause rashes, itching, or other skin discomfort.
Prior art hands-free crutch alternatives to traditional crutches or traditional walkers can cause knee inflammation or swelling that can lead to stress fractures of the patella.
Accordingly, there is a need for an extremity support apparatus that does not cause injury or discomfort through use, while isolating, elevating, and/or immobilizing the extremity.